Practical Jokes
by Anni3
Summary: Lindsey is fed up with his employer. What will happen when he permanently takes matters into his own hands? Rated T for safety.
1. Wolfram & Heartless

**AN: I own nothing. Takes place in early season 1 of Angel.  
**

Just start writing, they said. Everything you're supposed to write will just come to you. Well that doesn't make sense to me. I'm at my wits end with Angel and Wolfram and Hart. Never thought I'd say that. Or, write. The person who got me into writing was the one person I can never see again. What a name, Faith. I don't think she has faith. I'd never say that directly to her. Unlike wonderful, caring Faith, Angel is a nuisance and I wish I could just walk away from everything Wolfram and Hart is doing so I wouldn't have to be bothered.

I can sense almost though the air on this night that things will definitely change in my life very soon.

After all, I'm Lindsey. Even Angel knows I never really stayed the same all these years. That's the curse of Wolfram and Hart. Always wanting a bigger, better performance… objectives constantly changed. Kill Angel; no don't kill Angel. Abort this project; project reinstated. The project is taking a different direction. I never know which way is up.

That's why I might just be the one to make changes in my life, instead of someone else doing it for me. Yes, I do always look over my shoulder expecting Angel there ready to strike. Also Lilah; Lilah is tougher than I am mentally. It pains me to admit that.

Buffy isn't stronger than me, though. For that I'm grateful. I'm more mentally tough than she is, thank goodness. That's what has gotten me this far at Wolfram. Hah! Buffy being a lawyer! She wouldn't last five seconds against me. She sure is a looker, though. I went to Sunnydale on business three years ago and had the distinct pleasure of watching her from across the street from her high school. I was doing surveillance for Lilah on a kid called Xander. Angel and Buffy apparently had a _thing_ going on, but I didn't hear about it until way later.

The sun's going to rise soon. I've got to get ready for work, and another day of not having to deal with Angel for twelve hours at least. In that regard, I love my job.


	2. Not So Free

Lilah's POV – the next day

I've decided on a navy blue blazer to go with my black skirt today. I heard from a little bird that Lindsey likes blue. Not that we'd ever date again. We never got around to discussing favorite colors, if you know what I mean. It was bad timing, I know that now. There is always a chance in the back of my mind that we might try again. We weren't co-workers when it started the first time.

We met at Baruvius' College of Law a while back. I didn't expect us to even work together, but we are, of course. Law school did nothing to prepare me for Wolfram and Hart, or my eventual obsession with Lindsey. Wolfram isn't anything like other attorneys. We're… vigilantes, if that even makes sense. Not only after the greater good; money, but after cleaning the streets of vampires. Well, all right, just one. Angel, one of which he is not. Conniving, sneaky, and out to destroy us. I believe whole-heartedly in Wolfram's mission.

Our statement reads, "To protect the innocent citizens of Los Angeles from unwanted specimens, and to serve the city in this endeavor." Fancy speech for "Get rid of Angel's hate for us at any cost." I'm even about to make partner, which is wonderful news.

* * *

"Hello, Lindsey," I said as I came through our big brass entry doors. He was in the security line ahead of me.

"Lilah," he said simply, not turning around.

"Did you have a bad night?" I asked, as his suit jacket was rumpled.

"Not now, Lilah."

I rolled my eyes as he walked to the elevator bank and closed the doors before I could join him. I took the stairs; I had a figure to maintain, after all.

"Lilah," said Holland Manners kindly, smiling as I walked into my office. He turned away from the windows. Holland is the type of man you don't double-cross or talk back to. He's one of the most prestigious lawyers at Wolfram. We should be Manners and Hart, but that would just make Angel hate us more, since he doesn't think we have manners or heart. We _do_ believe in justice, though.

"Holland," I said, returning his smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to speak with you about your upcoming promotion. Have a seat," he said, gesturing to a seat _in front_ of my desk, reserved for clients. He didn't sit in my leather chair, for which I was grateful.

I sat. "Ms. Morgan," he continued, clasping his hands, "I want you to know that your future position as partner of this firm has been challenged."

I stared at Holland. "I beg your pardon?"

"Mr. McDonald has asked me to tell you on his behalf." He paused, letting it sink in.

"Lindsey wants partner?"

"Lindsey has earned it, Lilah. You have also, of course, but we don't have room for two. You understand, yes?"

I held back from groaning.

* * *

It was all I thought about for the rest of the day. Lindsey wants partner. Was this some sort of joke? Holland _knows_ I deserve it more, he told me weeks ago that I was free and clear for it. Confronting Lindsey wouldn't help… I had a fleeting thought of telling Angel, but that wouldn't do any good either. I then had an absurd notion that Angel was the one who suggested it to Lindsey. No, not possible.


	3. The Bookish Gentleman

Cordelia's POV

Now that Angel and Buffy are over, I've decided to move to Los Angeles. I know, very strange, since Sunnydale was my home for a very long time. I am excited for getting an apartment of my own. I've decided it would be useless getting my "friend" Doyle's help, if he could even be called a friend. Who elected _him _messenger for the Powers That Be?

* * *

Apartment hunting is something I don't want to have to do again in the near future, so I've got to make the one I found count. It's perfect! I just have to knock out a wall that's in my way. I feel very safe here, unlike some of the first apartments I came across.

I was thinking of staying with Angel if I couldn't find a suitable apartment; but now I don't have to. Angel moved here six months before I did, after he broke up with Buffy. I'd rather not bother him if I don't absolutely have to. I only really know one other person so far. His name's Wesley. He's cute in a sort of bookish way. Angel and Wesley know each other from Sunnydale, I guess, and they've started an investigative agency. Sounds different for Angel… I wouldn't exactly call him a humanitarian.

Wes called me the next afternoon.

"Cordelia. It's Wesley. Look, Angel and I are in need of an additional person for our investigative team. We have Gunn now, but I think a person of your exp-"

"You want a feminine touch, I get it," I said, not knowing who or what Gunn was. "Where is this investigative agency located?"

After a moment Wes added, "Well, Angel is looking into a more permanent place for it, but right now we're in my apartment."

"Whoa, fancy." I couldn't help it, I was less than impressed.

"Angel wants you to come and see what he's done with the place. It's quite… interesting," said Wes, not listening to my snide comment.

"All right," I sighed. "I'll be over in… say, twenty minutes?"

"Good," was all Wes said, and hung up on me.

How would we make money at this? I thought as I got into my car. Is it a strictly volunteer venture? This was bound to be just _fascinating_.


End file.
